A Day to Remember
by Theodosius
Summary: A year has passed since the defeat of the Reapers. Having settled down on the asari homeworld of Thessia, Shepard and Liara celebrate the occasion by enjoying a special day just for themselves on the wondrous alien planet. Sequel to "A Walk on Thessia", though reading it is not necessary to understand the plot.


**A ****Day to Remember**

Setting foot in Armali's biggest marketplace, as Shepard now learned, was something quite dangerous. Without necessary preparation and adequate withholding of one's savings beforehand, a man could inadvertently spend a fortune while swept up in the ways of asari trade and the many opportunities it allowed.

As he stood next to a courtyard close to the market, Shepard still found himself amazed at Thessia's financial and commercial center. Countless numbers of stores encompassed the impressive amassment of structures and skyscrapers. It was one of the few areas in Armali that was always bustling with frantic activity. Shepard doubted that there was anything a person couldn't find in the overwhelming number of stores before him.

Despite the amount of people that were lining up to purchase something or simply browse a shop's stock, the holographic automation console that each store boasted made for a surprisingly quick and easy process. Asari, salarian, turian, human and even krogan chatter deafened the smooth sound of skycar engines above that frequently cast shadows over Armali's streets and gardens.

Each store had its own collection of round holographic projectors enclosed in safety railings that were used by customers for a perfect three-dimensional representation of the desired product. These holograms were also used for a realistic interaction that allowed the client to gain a better understanding of the product they're thinking of buying. The role of the shopkeeper still hadn't been completely substituted by machines, however, and there were always employees walking around the projectors to answer questions and help customers any way they could. Up above, commercial videos were being displayed along the length of several of the skyscrapers.

It was a beautiful, clear day, and it was quite warm, even for Armali's standards. Since the city was close to the southern pole, it was usually spared by the hot temperatures that mainly hit the planet's equator, which were even greater than the ones on Earth, but today was an exception. Most asari who had gone outside wore different variations of popular and elegant Thessian sleeveless dresses, often outfitted with sparkling jewelry. Shepard himself had donned a casual button-up shirt that might have been considered old-fashioned by many, but he was never one to follow the trends, and simply went for what was comfortable.

With all the amazing things that the shops around him offered, Shepard felt a bit silly holding a simple bouquet of several red roses. He wanted to buy Liara something special and romantic, but he didn't know what presents asari appreciated and what was appropriate to give them. Being awe-struck by Armali's commercial center and the innumerable things for sale only made Shepard's choice for a gift that much more difficult. In the end, he had decided to buy Liara roses, a common custom among humans that had persisted through the years, one that he hoped she would like.

Shepard recalled the conversation he had with the shopkeeper of the flower shop he had conveniently stumbled upon.

"_Do you have something native to Thessia that I could buy?" Shepard asked, looking through the many flowers on the console, each of them shown by the hologram across from him in great detail. Some of them were so alien that they could barely classify as flowers._

"_You won't find anything Thessian in here, sir," the asari shopkeeper next to him answered, "Picking flowers or disturbing the natural environment on Thessia in any way is not permitted. We only offer off-world flora."_

"_Oh," Shepard said in surprise, "Is it even normal for somebody to buy an asari flowers? Roses, for example?"_

"_Oh, yes, of course," the asari responded encouragingly, "I've seen a lot of humans, and also a number of krogan, buy different kinds of flowers from Earth for gifts."_

"_Krogan?" Shepard inquired incredulously, "That's… Well, it's not very reassuring. But I'll take my chances – I think my bondmate will like a bouquet of roses."_

"_She most certainly will, sir."_

One year had passed since the final battle against the Reapers on Earth that had decimated the core of the invading fleet, which had eventually led to the machines' defeat. From there on out, Shepard and Liara have had the opportunity to enjoy the life that they had been longing for ever since they lost their hearts to each other – a life built solely around their love. Shepard thought that was something that they should commemorate, and the bouquet of roses was meant as a gift for Liara and a token of what he felt about her.

She had gone to meet up with an old friend of hers who had graduated the same university as her. The asari had moved to Armali because of the damage done to the city of Serrice – she was one of the many unfortunate people from the north who had survived the worst of the Reaper invasion on Thessia and lost their homes as a result of that. Most were lucky to find shelter in other cities on the planet or in the preserved asari colonies. That was why Armali was even more congested than usual, though Shepard wouldn't have been able to tell the difference anyway. He was scheduled to meet Liara later in the day by the Garden of Athame.

Heading towards the opposite direction of the courtyard, Shepard walked away from Armali's commercial center, finding himself on the path which would lead him to his meeting place with Liara, if the city map he had checked next to one of the stores earlier was correct. Everybody on that path was surrounded by the enigmatic Thessian trees which ever so often tended to give away a distinct blue glow around their purple leaves when the wind was stronger. Such places in Armali always seemed to have the scent of morning dew and fresh cut grass throughout the day. Shepard still found it amazing how even the most crowded of places in Armali could still be so serene and soothing in nature. Normally, even in modern days, a person would try to get away from city life, noise, pollution and activity, but such impairments didn't exist here.

Walking past several groups of asari deeply engaged in discussion, a few salarians here and there, and several humans who wanted a quick autograph from him, Shepard reached a broad bridge that went over a huge body of water underneath and revealed a stunning view of the other side of Armali – a look towards the many garden platforms lifted above the water at the forefront and the numerous apartment skyscrapers in the background.

The shadow of the bridge projected on the water was accompanied by another parallel one right beside it – one much bigger – and it was cast by one of the majestic walkways between two of the skyscrapers way above. The silhouettes of people walking from one side to the other were reflected, as well, and in a much greater size than they actually were. Moreover, the faintest of glows could be seen in the depths of the enormous lake. It was pink in color and from what Shepard had understood, it was released from most Thessian fish in darker environments, specifically when they're at the bottom of a lake or any other body of water. It had evolved as an adaption to their dark surroundings. The effect of all this combined as Shepard was walking across the bridge was certainly striking.

Once he reached the other end, it was a short walk to the Garden of Athame through the park on one of the many elevated platforms above the lake. It was hard not to be amazed by the impressive statue of the Goddess that stood above the adjacent gardens. The asari deity was in a battle stance, armed with her shield and sword, which she had plunged high into the sky. She was surrounded by other statues around her, each depicting a prominent figure that had contributed in one way or another in asari history. Approaching any of them prompted a holographic screen to appear beside them, apparently containing all known information about each one.

The statues were surrounded by people who were either looking them over or reading information about them from the consoles. Shepard noticed that most who did so were not asari, but other aliens, mainly drell and salarians at this time. Most of the asari who were there stood in front of the deities, simply looking at them without saying a word. There was one in particular that some were watching with interest as she walked by. She was in an exotic and flamboyant red armor, and there was a certain air about her. Her elegant gait reminded Shepard of the justicar Samara he had fought alongside with years ago, so he judged that she was one, too. They were a rare sight in the asari capital, and even foreigners could tell when one was part of their order. Her presence seemed to have unnerved some people around her until she walked away, her eyes landing on the statue of Athame for a few seconds before she did so. With the exceptions of the occasional chatter and the movement of skycars above, the garden was one of the quieter places in Armali.

It was when the justicar left the area that Shepard noticed Liara emerging from the crowds. She was wearing one of her many asari maternity dresses that she had picked up recently, elegant and purple in color, loose and sleeveless, and it was accompanied with its own fair share of jewelry – most notably the golden shoulder straps and a subtle layer of twinkling light blue oval-shaped gems on the neckline. Shepard always liked the way Liara dressed. She never put on anything extravagant, but what she wore was always tasteful. She gave him a beautiful smile as she approached him, one which he could never help return, and then her eyes landed on the bouquet he was holding.

"Shepard!" she merely exclaimed when she neared him.

"These are for you," Shepard said as he handed her the flowers, "They're roses from Earth. I wanted to buy you something native to Thessia, but apparently it's not allowed. I hope you'll like them."

"Oh, Shepard - they're beautiful!" Liara replied, looking over the bouquet with joy. She then proceeded to give Shepard an affectionate kiss on the cheek before she added, "It's so thoughtful of you. I love them."

"I'm glad," Shepard said with relief, "Thinking about the defeat of the Reapers made me remember just how much my life has changed for the better since then, in more ways than one. And I owe that to you, Liara. And while these are not anything special, I guess I just wanted to let you know of that."

"Shepard…" Liara breathed, putting her arms around him in a loving hug, "I can't tell you how much that means to me. These flowers are more dear to me than you know."

Their embrace lasted a few moments longer, Liara's head buried in Shepard's chest, a contented smile on her face, his hand caressing her back.

"I love you," Liara said, breaking the silence that had settled between them, filling Shepard's heart with joy as she uttered the words.

"I love you too," he replied, leaving a kiss on his bondmate's forehead.

Liara pulled her head back from him, smelled the scent of the flowers he had given her, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, her blue eyes flickering with mirth. She then looked towards the people amassed around the statue of Athame, and Shepard followed her gaze. Seeing the people around them reading information from the consoles and looking over the statue reminded him of where they were.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said, relinquishing his hold of Liara. She looked at him quizzically as he told her, "I didn't want to be disrespectful of Athame. I should have been more mindful."

"Why would you be disrespectful, Shepard?" Liara asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I thought that it wouldn't be appropriate here," Shepard replied, "And that we're offending Athame."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Shepard. The Goddess does not seek to intimidate with her presence. She seeks to bring comfort."

Liara turned around towards the figure in the center, a smile forming on her lips as she did so.

"Just look at that. This is the most impressive statue of her that we have. It's also the oldest one we know of, and it has stood intact for thousands of years, a structural marvel."

"It's magnificent," Shepard spoke in awe.

"Those around her are her guides Lucen, Janiri, Piares and Promavess. Each of them brought enlightenment to the asari," Liara explained, "It's wonderful to see so many people here, Shepard. Many of us now embrace the religion of siari, and worship of our Goddess has become somewhat of a rarity."

"What about you?" Shepard asked, "How do you feel about her after we found out she was actually Prothean?"

"It doesn't change how I feel, Shepard," Liara answered firmly, "She was still an inspiration to us all. She made us reach for the stars, and she gave my people a purpose. In my eyes, she's still the Goddess I've known. And I believe in what she symbolizes. Athame is a beacon of hope for me, just like she was to the ancient asari. And that is why she still gives me guidance and comfort."

Shepard noticed the reverence in Liara's eyes as they stood in front of the asari deity, their hands intertwined. Athame was clearly an important part in Liara's life, and while Shepard still didn't understand how asari practiced one of their oldest beliefs, he gave Liara all the time she needed to communicate whatever she needed to the Goddess. Even though this was not an altar, the presence of Athame provoked respect, veneration and fascination not just among the asari, but among everyone around.

"Shepard, you can confide in Athame too, if you want," Liara said after a while, turning her head to look into her bondmate's eyes earnestly, "Our Goddess represents many things. She stands for equity, forgiveness, protection and warmth. She will listen to anyone willing to open their heart to her. She will listen to you, Shepard."

"I… I don't know," Shepard replied hesitatingly, finding it difficult to process the many facets of the ancient asari religion and the ramifications of following Liara's suggestion.

"Athame does not need anyone to worship her," Liara continued, "You needn't forsake your own faith. Athame will listen either way, Shepard, as long as you're honest."

Shepard followed Liara's gaze towards the eyes of Athame. All of this was difficult to fathom, and he still wasn't certain about his own judgement of the asari Goddess. He wasn't sure whether the words in his head would ever reach her, but he still said a silent prayer for the one he loved right beside him and his future children.

"All right," Shepard spoke, nodding his head as he did so.

"If you want, we can go," Liara suggested, "There's a lovely restaurant nearby that you might like. I think both of us need to sit down for a minute and relax."

"Of course," Shepard replied with approval, "Lead the way."

After leaving the Garden of Athame, Liara led the way through a courtyard nearby as they slowly ascended along the path, the dense gathering of trees blotting out the base of the wildly shaped buildings and skyscrapers in the distance. They passed a couple of hanar that were talking about the area while they led a motley group of tourists to the Garden of Athame. Judging by the expressions on the faces of salarians, humans, drell and even a couple of krogan as they looked around the garden just when the trees started emanating their characteristic blue hue, they were all captivated by the enchantment of the alien planet. Thessia was certainly a wonder regardless of which region of the galaxy a person came from.

Shepard noticed that a lot of them were looking at something moving in the garden. To his surprise, it was an animal he hadn't seen before – a scaly white four-legged creature with two arm-like forelimbs and a short neck that supported its fairly small head. Its round couple of eyes were pitch black and it had slits instead of a nose.

"What's that animal over there?" Shepard asked Liara, pointing at the creature with interest. Her eyes widened at the sight and a smile spread across her lips.

"That's a Iellari," she answered, leading Shepard to the garden railings close to the staring animal, "They're a species of herbivores that usually live on the foot of mountains, but they're one of the very few that can also be found in the city gardens. They're very timid creatures."

"I don't remember seeing one before," Shepard commented, "They must be a rare sight here."

"When I was very young, I loved looking for Iellari," Liara said as she reminisced wistfully, "I found them so fascinating. My mother couldn't keep me in line whenever we saw one – I wanted to get as close to them as I could, still unaware of the dangers that posed."

"If they're dangerous, why do they keep them around?" Shepard inquired.

"Oh, no, Iellari are not aggressive," Liara elaborated, "While they can release bursts of biotic energy, they only do so to protect themselves when they're in harm's way. If people don't disturb them, they've got nothing to worry about."

Just as more and more people started gathering around the garden railings, the Iellari turned around and galloped towards the depths of the woods, waving the small white tail on its back as it did so.

"I suppose that their ability to use biotics was also a result of element zero exposure?" Shepard said, now back on the path towards the restaurant Liara was taking them to.

"Yes. Absorbing that energy was not a conscious process, but with time, animals have developed the instinct to reap the benefits from it, just like we have. And as you can see, even plant life has been affected."

If it wasn't for the engrossing conversation he was having with Liara, Shepard would have realized earlier that they had already arrived at the restaurant. They were standing in a quiet hidden nook with a clear view towards the towering skyscrapers of Armali's financial center and the many transports that filled up the sky. There were at least a dozen round tables scattered around the garden nearby, most of them occupied, and there were several that were actually suspended on an extended platform over the giant lake underneath.

"What do you think, Shepard?" Liara asked, leading them towards a console that stood by the many tables of the restaurant, prompting a holographic screen to appear upon approach.

"Gorgeous view," Shepard said, "Excellent choice, Liara. We should have come here sooner."

"I had forgotten how soothing this place was," Liara replied as she nodded and started looking up the list of available tables on the terminal, "I recommend we get ourselves a place on the platform. It's wonderful up there, especially on a clear day such as this."

"My thoughts exactly."

It wasn't long after they had climbed up the stairs of the elevated platform before they found the table Liara had picked out for them from the console. The stools only made their appearance as they approached it, lifting up from the ground. They were right on the edge by the railings over the lake, and they offered a stunning view in all directions. Aside from the apartment skyscrapers, the numerous walkways that connected them and Armali's financial district, the tip of of Goddess Athame's sword could also be seen high over the gardens they had come from. The luxurious opportunity to see all that was coupled with the fact that the restaurant was pleasingly quiet and isolated from the rest of Armali, and only the chatter from the tables nearby and the occasional passing skycar broke the silence. It was apparently a popular destination for asari, judging by the lack of other aliens in the restaurant.

"This place is magnificent," Shepard commented, still inspecting their surroundings dumbfoundedly. Liara, on the other hand, who had sat opposite him, was already examining the menu datapad, the roses he had given her were relinquished on the table.

"They had just opened the restaurant here when the Reapers attacked," Liara replied, "It's great to see that it has kept its charm."

Looking over the menu, Shepard noticed that the choice was far from easy. Food and drinks were available for most races, including those who were dextro-DNA. The restaurant was certainly well-stocked, though it was a bit more expensive than most. Fortunately, money was never a problem for Shepard and Liara.

"What are you drinking, Liara?" Shepard said.

"I'll have a glass of elasa," she answered, marking her order on the datapad and putting it down, "It's a popular asari liquor on Thessia."

"Is it safe for you to be drinking it? With the baby, I mean?" Shepard asked with concern.

"Oh, yes, don't worry. This is very light alcohol. It can't harm our daughter. You should give it a try, as well."

"I'm not sure… Do you think my stomach will handle it?" Shepard inquired, suspiciously looking over its description on his own menu.

"Relax, Shepard, this is not krogan ryncol," Liara replied in a heartfelt chuckle, "Besides, I seem to remember you handled yourself quite well in that place called Purgatory. It took three or four drinks to knock you out."

"Oh, yeah. Aria never looked at me the same again after that incident. And to think that she was just starting to respect me."

"You never needed respect from her, Shepard," Liara said in a much more serious tone, a frown on her face, "She may have helped in the end, but she was still a very cruel woman. While I had the Shadow Broker's resources, I saw her for what she was. What she allowed on Omega… I don't want to think about how many innocents suffered because of her."

"I know, Liara, I was there," Shepard spoke calmly. He took her hand in his and gently caressed it with his thumb as he said, "I was only joking. Let's not dwell on the past. This moment is special for me, Liara. Special for us."

"You're right, Shepard, I'm sorry," Liara said in an apologetic tone, smiling at her bondmate as she squeezed his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shepard told her with a smile, relinquishing his hold of her for a second to select the drink he wanted on the datapad, "All right, I'll bite. I'll have the elasa, as well."

"I appreciate you taking the risk, Shepard. I wish I could explain to you how it tastes like, but you'll have to see for yourself."

After a bit of waiting, an asari waiter arrived at their table and gave them a glass of water to put the roses in. It didn't take much longer for their drinks to arrive, too. The elasa was brought with what resembled a wine glass with a few ornaments embedded on its four sides. The liquid inside was of a distinct dark blue color.

"It looks good," Shepard commented as he got a hold of the glass and scrutinized the drink. Liara gave him a smile and lifted her own glass.

"To us," she spoke happily.

"To us."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip from the asari liquor. It had a very sharp, specific sweet taste that Shepard instantly liked.

"Oh, this is really good," he said approvingly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Liara replied, putting her glass down on the table, "And now, it's time for your own present."

"Present?" Shepard repeated the word with growing excitement.

"Yes. I wanted to wait until we sat down to show you something I've been working on. Something for us both, actually."

She reached for the pocket of her maternity dress and took out an oddly familiar little device. It was oval in shape and consisted of a tiny projector in the middle and four small slots in every angle that emitted their own holographic screens. Shepard stared at the device that Liara put on the table as he recalled a similar one that she had made a year ago. He looked up to her beaming blue eyes and charming smile when he did so.

"Do you remember the time capsule I had built in case we lost the war?" Liara asked, as if reading his thoughts, "Well, I thought I would make another one that's just for us. We'll be able to store thoughts, memories and holos of each other… And of us together."

"Liara, that's…" Shepard could only manage to say, still feeling speechless as he looked at the device again with amazement.

"I've already collected what we have into it," Liara spoke, pressing a sequence of buttons on one of the tiny screens.

The device then slowly projected a small hologram of Shepard and Liara in an embrace, both of them laughing with immense joy, him wearing a blue Alliance uniform full of medals, and Liara in her official purple red dress. He recalled that moment at the end of the war that had happened just after he had delivered his victory speech on Earth in front of the thousands of people that had gathered just so they could listen to him, humans and aliens alike. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. The image switched to a casual-looking Liara and Shepard with their lips locked together in one of their first days on Thessia, and he immediately remembered the night that had followed with a grin. Another transition showed the happy couple sitting on a bench in one of the gardens in Armali, his arm wrapped around her waist, her face buried in his shoulder lovingly. That was followed by another image of a smiling Shepard and Liara with both of their hands on the latter's stomach in their apartment, a few days after she had conceived their daughter. Shepard's heart threatened to fly away in the wind with bliss of the dear memories.

"Liara… I don't know what to say. This is incredible," he finally uttered, looking up to his bondmate with love, "I don't think anyone has given me a more perfect present."

"There's still very little inside, Shepard," she said modestly, "These are only a few holos of us that I could find. The capsule is still mostly empty."

"Then nothing will make me happier to fill in every last empty gap of it with more memories of you, Liara," Shepard replied with an earnest smile, leaning in to kiss her fondly on the lips. She was taken aback by his advance, but immediately returned the kiss with equal fervour. When the need for air was too big to ignore, they reluctantly parted their lips.

"I love you so much, Liara," Shepard breathed out.

"I love you too," Liara echoed his words with affection.

"Our daughter is not even born yet, and I already feel like the luckiest man alive," Shepard said as he caressed her cheek, "And I think this is a memory I'd like to remember."

"Me too, Shepard. Remember until the end of time."

That day Shepard had been given a way to overcome the unavoidable forgetfulness of memory that he wished would never affect him. Now, as he was swept up in one of the many special moments with the woman he loved, one of the many that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life, he knew that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

The overwhelming happiness that he felt at that moment left him unconscious of the gift's purpose in his bondmate's struggle against the inevitable fate that she'll one day have to face; a grim destiny that loomed over her, a curse beset upon their difference in species. The joy also blinded him to the one tear that Liara couldn't hold in as it managed to escape her eyes and slide down her face while the two of them embraced.

She had to remember. Every moment she could. She just had to.

**The End**


End file.
